Friends and foes
by MarinaLilychan
Summary: Clockwork gets an apprentice, who goes to stay with the Fentons. I DON'T OWN THIS CARTOON! rated to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Another one of the fanfics I've been writing in my spare time. Yes, Kamali's an OC, one of my first main characters to be one. I'm trying to round her character, but that'll be easier once there's more action. And yes, there will be more action after the first4 chapters. As of writing, that's all I've written

* * *

**

It was an ordinary night in Clockwork's realm of the ghost zone. The night, however, was about to get a lot more interesting. He was simply observing time when he heard an odd wail, not like any sound a ghost made. Confused and startled, he went to see what it was. He opened a door to find a baby girl floating in the air, wrapped in a blanket and screaming. Feeling sorry for the young thing, he took her inside. He noticed that she did not have the same cold feel that most ghosts had. In fact, she felt positively alive! Not sure what to do, he put the child in a small basket that was just the right size for her. He noticed a note hanging off of one end of the blanket.

_Whoever finds this child, please take care of her. She is a living human girl, which may be a surprise to those of you in the ghost zone. She has the potential to have an amazing gift, and we were forced into a decision that we did not like. We had a choice between being the worst possible parents for a gifted child, or giving her to someone else who could take better care of her. We called her Mali, but you may call her whatever you wish. If she ever asks, please show her this letter and tell her that we love her, and did this for her best interests. _

_Love,_

_Her parents_

Clockwork stared at the young girl, who had fallen asleep, content to be in a place where she felt safe. He smiled at her, knowing he couldn't turn her away. _After all, a human girl with powers that possibly not even most ghosts know about could have a lot of trouble fitting in even here. It will be fine, I'm sure._ He took the girl in his arms, and she woke up, staring at him with large golden eyes. _Speaking of eyes, those are definitely not normal. This just proves even more that she can't leave._ He asked one of the observants to get some milk for her, but they just sat there.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? You could be tampering with time!" They proclaimed.

"Or, by placing her in anyone else's care, I could be. I didn't decide to have her come here, so it must be ok to keep her. Poor thing, I wonder how she's to live a normal life like this?"

_**14 years later:**_

"Hey, Uncle Clockwork! How was work? Actually, don't tell me, I can already see it by the look in your face. What happened?" Kamali walked over to give her "uncle" a hug. The ghost seemed highly troubled by something, but also quite proud of himself. She brushed a little of her golden-red hair out of her face and looked at him.

"I saved the future by making sure the halfa didn't cheat on a test. The Observants want to wring my neck though. They say, 'let people have a choice' and such. I did, I just showed him what would happen if he cheated. I'm glad to say, it looks like his family will still be around ten years from now, as will his friends. Odd kid, but he really does have what it takes to be a hero." Mali looked at him again. She knew the halfa was a big problem to both worlds, but he was trying to do what was right.

"The only problem, Mali dear, is that now I have to watch over him almost all the time. I could really use an apprentice." Mali smiled at him. She had an idea.

"Why don't I be your apprentice, Uncle Clockwork? I learn fast, and nobody can track if I help people. After all, going into people's dreams doesn't leave much trace at all." He had to smile at his "niece." Since he had found her that evening, she had been quite a troublemaker. Whenever she was bored, she'd go dream hopping. People wondered who she was, but ghosts had gotten used to it. Even though they didn't have to sleep, they often did when bored. She had enough free time on her hands that she spent almost all of it going into other ghost's dreams. Of course, she'd change her name and appearance so nobody could tell it was her until the end of the dream, where she'd yell "You've been visited by the dream hopper! You should feel so lucky!" Then she'd cartwheel out of the dream before it ended.

"I guess, since I really am in need of help. And it's about time you actually did something useful." He had switched to his younger mode, which Mali often found acted like a total loon. From what she'd heard, they were often also called "brothers." He looked at her before returning to his mid-age form. "Shall we get started on your training?" She leaped out of the chair and followed him into another room.

* * *

**The next chapter happens a few months later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chappie 2. I've got two more written after this, and that's it. But if you give me good reviews, I'll continue it.

* * *

**

A few months later:

"So, I have to observe Danny Fenton from a close distance without him realizing, spending months at a time in the human world? All because it looks like he might end up in real trouble soon? Where am I going to live? Won't I have to go to school?" Kamali looked nervously at Clockwork. Her hadn't told her too much, but she knew that there was something big brewing, and she was going to end up in the middle of it. "And how am I supposed to befriend those kids? There's no way the goth one, um...what was her name, Samantha? There's no way she'll just trust me!" He shook his head at her.

"You can send dreams to humans, right?" She nodded. "Then send Samantha one. Tell her you're coming, and explain it all. Just don't tell who you are, otherwise she'll know too much. Try and get housing with the Fentons, and we'll figure out a way to get you into school. Now, you need a last name. Take some time to think of one." She nodded and thought. A few minutes later, she pulled on his sleeve.

"Is Allegro ok? It has to do with time, but I'm not sure." _Kamali Allegro? It might work. I guess it's usable, though it might be a bit obvious._

"It'll probably be fine. You know enough about living people's culture to be ok, right?" She nodded. "Good, then pack your bags, you're arriving on the Fenton's doorstep tomorrow morning, soon after young Daniel and Jasmine head to school." Excited, Kamali ran out of the room to pack her possessions. She packed enough clothes for a week, some American money to buy a new wardrobe when she gets there, her favorite books and CDs, and a picture of her and Clockwork on their first trip to the beach. He had altered his looks enough that everyone thought he was an ordinary human, and they'd had a blast. She had been about 10 at the time, but it was still one of her fondest memories. _Well, Danny should be in the same grade as me, 9th. I'm so glad Uncle Clockwork taught me and gave me an education like the other kids. Though I apparently lack vocabulary, I know ten different ways to say, 'the ectoplasm is in my shoe.' Maybe I should take my vocab book to memorize when I'm not at school or following Danny around._

She finished packing and reclined in her bed, ankles crossed, reading her vocabulary book. She wasn't much to notice unless you looked carefully. She wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt and denim skirt down to her knees. Her golden-red hair went down slightly past her shoulders, and she would often wear it in a ponytail or braid. She didn't wear any makeup, because it was hard to find in the ghost zone for some reason. _You'd think with how ugly half these ghosts are, it'd be the most popular item on the market._ Her eyes had grown a little duller in coloring, looking almost brown. When she was mad, however, they flashed a deep violet. She had taken anger management classes to make sure her eyes wouldn't do that in the living world. After all, she wanted to be considered fairly normal, so nobody would get suspicious.

"Plus, it'll give me the weekend to get to know Danny, his family, and his friends. Speaking of friends, Sam is probably asleep. I should go to bed now too. That way, I can hop into her dream and say hi." She put the book in her suitcase and went to bed.

"Hi! I'm just here to tell you about something that's going to be happening soon that could change the world, so you'd better listen!" Sam looked around for the voice, but just saw the zoo around her.

"Can it wait until after I free the animals? Look at them! They're so sad! They should be free!" Mali smiled, she was going to like this girl a lot.

"Sorry, this is important, it involves Danny." Sam stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes grew wide, signaling that she should continue. "Well, once again, the world is in danger. It looks like he might need some extra help this time though. Clockwork, whom I'm sure you remember, has requested me to come and watch over Danny for a few months. I'm his apprentice. I can contact people through dreams, which is what is happening now. Sam, if I show up, I need you to trust me, but not tell anyone you know about me, especially Danny. From what I've seen of you two, that will be hard. But think, if you tell him, the world could end up like that alternate reality you saw a few months ago. Trust me, I will do everything in my power to make sure that nobody gets hurt. Please heed my words."

Sam looked at the sky, still trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. Rolling her eyes, she made herself appear in the dream as a girl with the same fashion sense as the goth girl. Seeing something familiar and dear to her would possibly help her trust Mali. "This is not my true form. Also, I am not a ghost, but a human, so Danny's ghost sense will not pick me up. Please listen." She said as she disappeared, leaving the dream. Sam spent the rest of the dream wondering what the heck happened.

* * *

**The last chapter is longer, and is about when she first arrives at the Fenton household.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh...Boo? Here's the next chappie, enjoy!

* * *

**

A knock was heard on the Fenton's front door. As Clockwork bid Mali farewell and phased through the wall again, the door opened and Jack Fenton stood in the doorway. He looked her up and down, wondering why she was at his doorstep.

"Hello, my name's Kamali Allegro, and I'm an orphan. May I please stay with you? I've heard that you're ghost hunters, and I'd feel safer with you because may town was destroyed by them." Jack looked at the girl, thinking about her story.

"Maddie! I think it's for you!" He slammed the door in the girl's face and went to find his wife. Maddie opened the door, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry about Jack, he's not the brightest light bulb. Now tell me, what happened." She told the story she and Clockwork had worked out so that the Fenton's would want her. When she finished, Maddie stood gaping at her. "Oh you poor dear! Come on inside, we'll set you up with something, I'm sure. Do you want some breakfast?" Mali nodded, not wanting to make them suspicious.

"Thanks. You don't know how long I've been looking for a place to stay, with the worry that ghosts were going to attack me, the only surviver in the town. I had heard in a report a few months earlier that you had saved the town from a ghost attack, and it all made sense. All I have is this suitcase." Maddie looked at the girl after hearing the story.

"You poor dear! I've only ever heard of one good ghost, the one that protects our town, though he says there are others." _Fact one:They believe Danny's good. That's a good thing. Now, if I could ask the right questions to find out if they know his identity._ "They say he's only half ghost." She continued. _Well, she knows he's half ghost, but isn't going on about how she wants to know who he is. I'm guessing that that means she knows it's Danny. Very good, this will make things much easier._

"Is it possible I stay with you for a while until I get a perminant home? I won't be too much of a burden, I promise. Maybe I could even help you with your ghost huinting. I know a bit about ghosts, as you can imagine. You have to know how to act so they don't kill you instantly, trust me." Maddie nodded at this.

"Well, we'll just have to check to make sure you're not overshadowed by a ghost, but I'm sure we can fix up the extra bedroom next to Jasmine's." _That's done with. It's a good thing I'm not being overshadowed, or a half ghost or anything._ "Now, where did the ghost catcher get to? It's probably in the lab. Come on." Maddie grabbed Kamali's arm and dragged her down to the lab. A few passes of the fenton catcher later, the two adults were content that she wasn't a ghost.

"So, where should I put my stuff?" Mali asked. Maddie brought her up to a spare bedroom. After explaining that they were always expecting guests, she left her alone. Mali spent all day after that trying to get into Casper High, so she could be around Danny more. She answered all the questions like Clockwork told her to, so that they'd end up in all the same classes. About five minutes before Danny and Jazz were supposed to be arriving home, she went down and sat on the couch, eating some cookies. _Uncle Clockwork never got me anything sugary, he just bought health food. The only other time I've had sugar was that day at the beach. Ice cream is good, I've got to remember to get some more._

The door opened, and Jazz entered the house, followed by Danny. They instantly noticed Mali sitting in their living room, and became confused. "Who are you?" Jazz asked.

"I'm Kamali Allegro, and I'm an orphan. Your parents agreed to let me stay here for a few months. That's ok with you guys, right?" Jazz nodded and smiled at the girl, but Danny didn't warm up quite as quickly. A few minutes later, he realized that if she was a ghost, his ghost sense would have gone off. _Even if she isn't a ghost, I still can't use my powers around her. Just as I got used to using them around my parents, of course! Do my life's surprises never end?_ Even though he was not happy about that, he still decided to give her a chance. "Also, I'm trying to get into Casper High, so I can continue my education." Jazz loved this immediately.

"Did you call the school yet?" Mali nodded. "Great! Then I have to show you around! It's a pretty good school." She was dragged out of the house before she could protest, not that she really wanted to. After all, this would give her some time to get to know Jasmine. She knew that the two siblings were really close, especially since Danny found out that she knew his secret. It was only obvious that in order to get to know Danny, Jazz was going to have to like her as well. They wandered around the school, Jazz pointing out important people and places.

"Hello Jasmine, who's this?" Mr. Lancer asked. The bald teacher looked Mali up and down, and she smiled.

"This is Kamali Allegro. She's an orphan staying with my family. We're trying to get her into Casper High, so she can continue her education! It was her idea!" Lancer smiled at her. _Moby Dick! This girl actually cares about her education? I guess we'll get along then._

"My name's Mr. Lancer, it's nice to meet you, miss Allegro." He held out his hand, and she shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Lancer. What class do you teach?" After a few minutes of discussing classes later, they were on their way.

"Lancer doesn't really like my brother, but if you show any signs of wanting an education, or athletic ability, then he'll be pretty nice. Ever since Danny let me help him out, I've been late to his class a few times, but haven't gotten in trouble." _This is my chance to ask. If I don't, I'll look to suspicious._

"What do you help him out with?" Kamali asked. Jazz stopped dead for a few seconds, muttering about how she shouldn't have mentioned it.

"I help Danny with his class and schoolwork, just he doesn't want anyone to know because he doesn't want to be thought of as a baby." She nodded, pretending to take this excuse. A few seconds later, a ghost flew through the wall, hitting the opposite wall and slumping to the floor. _Looks like Technus. Does that guy ever leave Danny alone?_ She then noticed Jazz screaming and running away. A few seconds later, Danny's head popped through the wall. _Even if she isn't afraid of ghosts, I should at least let her know I'm the good guy,_ Danny thought

"Hi, I'm Danny Phantom. I'm sure you've probably heard of me. I'm the good guy, now stand back!" Mali obeyed and stepped to the opposite side of the room as Danny sucked Technus into the Fenton Thermos. He flew over to her. "Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded.

"Though ghosts still bring back bad memories, I'm not afraid of most of them any more. Only a few really scare me. You seem like a good guy, I'll believe you." Danny smiled at the girl and took off, flying through the ceiling. _Wow, that was pretty easy too convince her! Maybe it was too easy? Well, then again, everyone in her town were killed by ghosts, but I guess they looked different from me. _Jazz came back into the room and saw the girl just standing there, looking around at the small amount of damage.

"Ohmygosh! What happened? Are you ok?" Jazz had to act scared, otherwise Mali might start to suspect something. She simply nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But that Danny Phantom guy, is he really as good as he says he is? The only ghosts I've ever met have been evil." _Ok, so I lied, but I don't care. I wonder if Uncle Clockwork would permit me telling Jazz, she seems like the kind of girl that's good at keeping secrets. After all, she kept Danny's secret from even him for a few months. I'll have to ask him tonight._

"Trust me, he's one of the least evil ghosts you've ever met. He's saved the town more times than any of us know, I'm sure." Jazz smiled at Kamali, who simply smiled back, nodding. _Good to see we have some people who aren't afraid of a good ghost. I'm just glad I got to talk to her before someone like the mayor or a few other people. I mean, up until recently, even having Valerie talk to her sooner would've been horrible.

* * *

_

**One more after this or now, and it's a little short. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Told you this chapter's kinda short, but I hope you guys like it.

* * *

**

That evening, Kamali entered Clockwork's dream. "Uncle Clockwork, I've been thinking it'd be nice to have someone on this side knowing what I'm doing. I understand that Danny, Sam, or Tucker would not be the best choice to let in on it all the way, nor would his parents. Do you think Jasmine would be an acceptable person to talk to?" Clockwork nodded. _I had a feeling she'd be wanting help. Even if she's supposed to be doing this by herself, she's always proven to love having help._

"You may tell Jasmine, just make sure she knows not to tell anyone, not even Danny. Especially not Danny. Emphasize that knowing could kill him." She nodded and left the dream. From what she could see, Jazz stayed up fairly late on weekends, reading psychology books. If Danny wasn't off fighting a ghost, he'd be fast asleep by this time. This made it the perfect time to talk to Jazz. She got out of bed and walked to the girl's door.

Jazz heard a knocking on her door. "Come in!" She said. She was surprised to see Kamali standing there, looking at her. She closed the door behind her.

"I have something I need to tell you. Only you." Jazz looked at Mali, who was obviously a little nervous.

"What would that be? If it's about my brother..." She started, but Mali shook her head.

"It is about him, but not in the way you'd expect. I don't have a crush on him or anything like that. You see, my family wasn't exactly killed by ghosts. I don't know who they really are. I was abandoned when I was a baby. Clockwork took me in. You know him?" Jazz's eyes widened. _But isn't Clockwork a ghost? Is she a ghost?_

"Clockwork? Yeah, I know him. He saved us all one time, with Danny's help. I couldn't forget...Uh, I mean, I didn't say anything about Danny!" Mali smiled at her. _Good, she knows him. This will make things easier. Just I have to convince her that I'm ok._

"Relax, I already know your brother's secret. I was putting on an act so you wouldn't get suspicious. You see, he's in trouble again. The whole world is, and we have no idea from what. He may be the only one who can save us, but he needs to stay alive long enough for the enemy leader to show his face. After that, there'll be no worries of his death. I'm Clockwork's apprentice, and I was sent to watch over him, as a sort of spirit guardian. Danny can't know anything about this, otherwise it jeopardizes his whole life, and the life of this world. Clockwork wouldn't explain how, he just told me to trust him. He said if I were to tell anyone on this side anything, it should be you. He said you're smart and keep secrets well." Jazz just stared in awe at the story that had just been told.

"Are you a ghost? Why can't Danny's ghost sense pick you up? Are you using some sort of technology?" Mali shook her head.

"I'm as human as you are, Jazz. I have a couple unique abilities, and that's one reason why Clockwork kept me around. For one, I can enter people's dreams and manipulate them. I did that to warn Samantha I was coming, but didn't give her the full details. Other than that though, I'm just an ordinary human girl that grew up in the ghost zone." Jazz continued blinking at the girl. She thought about asking how a girl could be ordinary if she grew up in the ghost zone, but decided against it.

"Ok then, I won't tell Danny. Oh, and if you call Sam 'Samantha', she'll kill you. Do you need to be with him all the time?" Kamali nodded at this question.

"Pretty much. It's just gonna be kind of hard, since he probably doesn't want anyone else finding out his secret right now. I need to follow him without looking too clingy, but I'm not sure how to go about that. Any advice?" Jazz smiled at Mali.

"Yeah, let me help. I know pretty much everything there is to know about my brother, and he trusts me. I think. He listens to anything I say. If you need to follow him, just ask me for help, ok?" Kamali nodded at the older girl.

"Thanks Jazz, you have no idea how much you just helped the world. And Danny."

* * *

**Review! It lets me know whether or not to continue the story!**


End file.
